


【真三国无双】【嘉庶】乱世浮生（5）

by f_yuanzhidafahao



Series: 【真三国无双】【嘉庶】乱世浮生 [2]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, R18 三国无双 郭嘉 徐庶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_yuanzhidafahao/pseuds/f_yuanzhidafahao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>城内有八成已成为内奸时发生的攻城战，拼死防守反击失败，抵抗力量被歼灭【正色。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【真三国无双】【嘉庶】乱世浮生（5）

**Author's Note:**

> 系列第五章，但其实相互联系比较稀薄可以单独食用。  
> 终于炖出肉了还让Lofter这个小婊砸连锅一起吃了_(:з」∠)_。

徐庶揉了揉酸痛的手指，看向堆成小山的文书叹息起来。

没想到这样的自己，有一天会被特别任命到前线，担任前哨部队的指挥。

得到如此信任和需要让他倍受感动，能为沟通士兵们围坐的篝火与军师们运筹谋划的营帐献出绵薄之力也心甘情愿…但文武双修已经成为加班加点的理由，更意味着他有很长一段时间都回不到本阵。

赤壁后紧接着进驻夏口，突袭柴桑后一路北上直指建邺，戎马倥偬奔走驱驰之间，连喘息的时间都没有。

倒不是说军旅生活多么艰苦，魏军为此次远征做足了准备，即使是前线也有稳定的供应，粮草充足不说，甚至还能洗个干干净净的澡，对有过亡命天涯颠沛流离经历的他来说简直不可思议。

本来应该并不成问题的。

但要命的是，向当地百姓调查地形和天候的时候，但凡听到湿气粘重山路崎岖这一类的消息，徐庶总忍不住对本阵那个身体算不上非常结实的随军军师心怀挂念，在铺展开的军用地图上一边设计着战线的布局和以防万一撤退用的路口，一边暗暗数着要翻几座山策马多久才能牵到他的手。

这里糟透了。

没有郭嘉的地方都糟透了。

他只能无力地祈祷这些荒唐的念头千万不要影响到战术的进展。

虽说战事连连魏军却士气旺盛，徐庶时不时听到军阵中有士兵讨论郭嘉在赤壁之战中的出色指挥，许昌有着夏侯兄弟镇守无后患之忧，此战还有张辽等诸多顶尖将领参与，驻地洋溢着对压制建邺信心满满的气氛。

这让他的平静显得有些格格不入，好在因为赤壁时识破连环计的活跃，所有的兵士，包括共同驻扎前线的将领曹休和曹真，都把徐庶有些没精打采的忧郁神色误解为在深沉地思考作战方法。

试图抹去这些粘腻琐碎的思绪一心拼命工作甚至连续几天错过晚饭的结果，是行军部署比预想的还要按部就班地顺利进行，反而给他留了多到折磨人的时间，只能用更多的工作来缓解让人发狂的想念。

实际上他们并没有分别足以称之为长的一段时间，对他来说已经足够久。

算起来，应该是自赤壁之战后。

这个地名伴着熊熊燃烧的灰烬满天飘扬，让徐庶的心像被收紧的烙铁勒住般一阵绞痛。

那是和同门兵刃相向，将他们所选择的仁德之道那一线宝贵的希望亲手送葬的地方。

可笑的是，战前的魏军中还有那么一些细小的声音，怀疑他会在这场战役中投靠蜀军。

虽然这立刻遭到与他同生共死的军团成员厉声反驳而销声匿迹，心底漾起的涟漪依然许久未能退去。

——因为……我是个弱小的人，没有那么多的孤独与坚决，来执意守护支离破碎的旧梦。

即使重来一次，自己也会完成作为魏军的军师做该做的事情，选择与昔日友人分道扬镳，并贯彻这条道路吧。

再加上，魏军中有个人用不着什么阴谋阳谋就能让他停下脚步。

只要他叫他的名字，徐庶不可能不回头。

从那个人唇间吐露之前，他从未觉得自己的名字如此重要过。

他阖上眼，再次睁开时花了点时间调整因为干涩而模糊的焦距，指尖摩擦着打磨好的竹简温润的线条。

——在这个不知何时就会殒命的乱世，至少想死在真正彼此珍视的人身边。

先不论这么肉麻的话绝对说不出口，就算说了，郭嘉大概也会先为自己的消极苦笑吧。

现在尤其不是消极的时候。看破火计，解除连环，乘胜追击，赤壁完全成为魏军的舞台，曹操加封魏公，通向霸业的门扉已经敞开。

桌上铺展开的地图从北地到南疆，都会有青色的旗帜在城垛上猎猎作响。

这画面着实激动人心。

但自己眼前的桌上摆着的东西可就不那么激动人心了。

更大的责任，也意味着更多明天要批复的书简。伤亡报告，攻城器械的建设和试用结果，军粮配给中发现的问题，下次会议上要用的改善调度效率和反制假传令的提案，对压制建邺有益的情报比如那些吴国的纵火犯惯用的伎俩…但提前完成明天的工作又如何呢，不过是明晚也沐浴更衣后却翻来覆去难以入睡，只能又穿戴整齐坐回桌旁的恶性循环罢了。

无法抑止的焦躁感不受控制地冲撞奔腾，让他攥紧了手里的笔，深深地叹了口气。

他几乎想要诅咒那个轻易就能回想起来的，给寒冷的冬夜带来过多暖意的微笑了。

脑子里满满的都是他的笑容，他的声音，他的吻，还有他手指轻拂过皮肤的触感。

徐庶一头埋进眼前摊开的书简，他的视线仔细地碾过每一个字眼，却一个也没看进去。

这可真是病得不轻。

“…………郭嘉殿。”

文书堆起的小山对徐庶的心烦意乱毫不知情，以不见减少的庞大体积指责他的心不在焉。

竹子的传来的丝丝凉意，让他这才意识到自己的脸在发烫。

血管里面仿佛在滋滋作响般灼烧，在这安静空旷的营帐里震耳欲聋。

他垂下眼帘，苦闷地揪紧了衣服的领口。

“……？”

心脏跳得快到发痛，几乎嵌进喉咙里，徐庶舔舔干涩的唇，用力吞咽了一下。

提前做好工作，为身在本阵的郭嘉收集更多在攻打建邺时能派上用场的情报才是要紧事，而不是胡思乱想，回忆自己身体的敏感处在他的舌头和手指下发烫泛红。

但这股热度，似乎并不是凭借理智就能压制下去的。

他一点儿也不想贴着冷冰冰的书简，更希望能扯着郭嘉的衣领依偎着他的脖颈，在那里留下咬痕，而对方会回敬一个微笑或是一个吻黏在他的脸颊上。

对床弟之事相当钝感的身体，居然已经被调教到仅仅想象一下就难耐地骚动起来的程度了。

这个可怕的事实让徐庶冷汗直冒，几乎把牙齿咬碎才没叫出声音来。

……这该不会也在郭嘉的计算之内吧。

他并不甘心用欲求不满这个词来形容自己的反应，但敌人似乎蓄谋已久来势汹汹，火燎般地迸开散到四肢百骸，身体各个部分前线都发来急报，逼迫指挥官不得不作出这个判断。

徐庶紧紧捂住头，试图从里面挤出什么主意来。

在排除了 “冲出去跳进河里泡一夜 ”和“一头撞昏在床柱上强行结束这一天”等等数个馊主意之后，他选择了归降。

再强忍下去搞不好会憋出心理问题，被逼得精神失常孤独又绝望地扔给随军医师。

管不了那么多了，反正这个时候…又不会有谁过来——反复着不知该算是自我安慰还是怂恿的念头，徐庶慢吞吞地解开了手臂上的护甲。

但就在他的手搭上腰间束带的同时，营帐外传来一阵窸窸窣窣的响动。

徐庶下意识地抓起了桌旁的击剑站起来，警觉地看向入口。

但兵营中一片沉寂，没有任何可疑的骚动。

那么比起敌袭，暗杀的可能性更大了些。

他深呼吸了一下，将手中的剑握紧。

不需要喊卫兵，他掌心的利刃抵得上整只军队。

更何况，这位刺客来得实在太不是时候了。

就在他烦躁地啧了一声止住指尖颤栗的同时，厚重的帘子被人猛地掀开了。

“想我了吗？元直~”

一个金灿灿的脑袋探了进来。

徐庶非常庆幸那个停顿，自己才没有条件反射在对方出现的一瞬扬手把短刃扔出去。

……虽然某种意义上，这的确是敌袭。

出现在眼前的，正是攻占了自己的脑海当做据点赖着不走，但应该身在魏军本阵的人。

“郭嘉殿…… ！？”

“哼～嗯？”

对于他的回应，郭嘉不满地挑起了眉，背着手一步接一步凑近。

徐庶精准地锁定着他每一个移动缓缓地后退，却在后背撞上桌子，对方几乎逼到眼前的时候，才反应过来他的意思。

“啊、呃…… 奉、孝？”

“这才对。”

军师祭酒的脸上绽开一个灿烂的笑容。

“那个…你为什么会到这里来 ……？ ”

“不欢迎吗？” 郭嘉眨眨眼，“说的也是，我好像一不小心比通知我要来的传令官还早到了。 ”

“不、不是……”

徐庶可以看见郭嘉眼睛里映出自己困窘的脸，脖颈上浅浅地掠过他的呼吸。

没有注意周边地形，容对方深入到退无可退的境地实在是个重大失误。

或许是对方仅仅用眼神就把自己按在了桌子上 ——这样下去可不太妙。

依照惯例，接下来应该是被抱个满怀，连惊讶都来不及唇瓣就被温热的东西抵住，熟悉的气息充斥鼻腔，然后……

“对了，听说你忙于军务都没吃晚饭，我让接待的人准备了点夜宵，趁热吃。”

郭嘉背在身后的手递过来一个包裹，随后退开一步，往桌子的对面走去。

“啊……谢谢。”

被拉开的距离掐灭了若有若无的期待，徐庶挥开懊恼，专注于解开包裹的绳结的同时为自己为什么会有期待再次懊恼起来，直接用手粗暴地扯断了几股编的麻绳。

蓬松的面皮渗出袅袅热气，被饱满浓郁的肉汁浸透而微微变软，才咬了一口，唇齿间扩散开来的美味就让他感动得泛起泪光。

不过这份感动没能持续太久。

坐在对面的郭嘉看着自己的眼神，比自己看见食物时还要热情得多。

“咳、那个…这么晚过来你也饿了吧，也要来一个吗？”

“嗯？不用了，这个不合我胃口，等会我吃点别的。”

闲聊的同时，滚烫的视线细细地从发梢舔舐到指尖，像是打算用眼睛把他的衣服扒下来似的。

徐庶在这注视下变得莫名紧张起来，却被灼人的热度困住无法移开目光，只能下意识加快了进食的速度，脸颊撑得鼓鼓的，尽量让自己看起来不像是想要逃跑。

他开始怀疑这过度理想化的状态其实是用脑过度带来的贴心幻觉了。

——如果是幻觉，得在清醒过来之前看久一点，再多吃几个。

徐庶咽下一口包子，擦擦嘴角顺便舔了舔沾了汤汁的手指，有些担忧地想道。

仿佛回复他的疑问一般，郭嘉轻轻搭上了他放在桌上的那只手，用指尖沿着分明的骨节描摹。

因夜间赶路有些冰凉的皮革手套和光裸皮肤之间的摩擦感让徐庶忍不住发抖，咬到了舌头也确认了自己不是在做梦。

“虽然我深夜造访不合礼数，但连剑都拔出来反应也太过激了吧 …之前在想什么？ ”

郭嘉用另外一只手支着下巴，饶有兴味地问道。

“呃…… 那个……… 没，没什么。 ”

徐庶用另一只手端起茶杯掩饰移开目光，尽量让气息不要明显地变得急促。

周身被尚未解决的燥热包裹着，呼吸都在发烫，郭嘉的到来更是火上浇油，烧得他的脑子下达不了什么高明的命令，只能先矢口否认。

之前他想念着眼前的人，现在他开始想念起自己的理智了。

“真的吗…… ？”

郭嘉抬起放在他手上的那只手，转而摩挲上脸颊。

这让徐庶感到心脏在胸腔里一滞，赶忙加大了握住茶杯的力道阻止它滑落。

“就是…想起赤壁战前有些士兵在讨论曹操大人对人妻的特殊癖好之类…很无聊的事情，请不要在意。”

他快听不见自己的声音了，完全不确定到底说了什么，只知道每个字都带着些微的颤音。

被触到的皮肤传来一种能安抚灼痛的凉意，这让他心神不宁地抿着下唇，不由自主地略略偏过头靠上去，祈祷对方不要发现。

“装傻充愣的技术实在是太差了，元直。 ”

郭嘉抚上徐庶的唇，给予些微温柔的压力，惬意地弯起嘴角。

徐庶需要动员出相当的意志力，才能阻止自己不要欣喜地抽气，更不要用牙齿咬住轻轻搭在他唇上那只手上的皮革手套，一根手指一根手指地把它褪下。

……也许再把里面包覆着的修长手指含住，一根一根地舔湿。

………天杀的计划演算能力为什么偏偏在这种时候发挥出来了。

他在桌子下面狠狠地踩了自己一脚才完全抑制住执行这个战术的冲动。

好在对方接下来的话让他一个激灵，顿时清醒了不少。

“我不在身边的时候，你是怎么做的 …？ ”

“什…… 么？”

“想象我的声音凑在耳边，说些‘我会好好疼爱你到舒服得哭出来 ’之类的情话 …？ ”

郭嘉的声音柔软而缓慢，金色的短发看起来在烛火的映照下亮得发白。

徐庶很快意识到这是自己过度震惊产生的错觉。

“……你、深夜跑来前线，就是来开这种下流玩笑的吗。 ”

和这么一个洞彻人心的家伙交往，他觉得自己掩盖表情的技术突飞猛进。

比如很熟练地以适当的比例组合错愕和恼怒，把 “你怎么知道 ”混淆成 “请不要胡说八道 ”。

要是也能骗过自己，这令人焦躁的欲望也仅仅只是开玩笑就好了。

徐庶暗暗叹息。他不能紧闭双眸，只能选择低下头来藏起眼底的渴求，为自己在这个问题上怎么也坦诚不起来的性格欲哭无泪。

“我只是随便猜的，毕竟考虑各种可能性可是军师的工作。 ”

郭嘉也无意紧逼，而是收回了手。

徐庶不得不承认他对此感到很遗憾，发自心底，就快要蔓延到脸上了。

“……说到这，我连夜赶路可是身负重要任务而来。 ”

“…任务？”

徐庶一时没反应过来，微微皱了皱眉头，像是突然想起什么似清了清嗓子，起身摊开军用地图。

“我知道了，那个…关于压制建邺的配置…”

他的声音听上去很冷静，不紧张也不发抖。

至少徐庶非常真诚地希望是这样。

 

郭嘉从桌子对面绕过，朝徐庶走来，在他旁边站定，视线跟着他的指尖在地图上游走。

“这一路的山林险阻都标记在这了。根据线报，敌军已在多处设置了横江铁索以阻拦船只，应是打算以逸待劳，入冬之后天燥风起，遇到火攻的几率非常大 …奉、孝… ？”

郭嘉他…是不是靠得太近了？

近到好像能从寂静中听出打鬼主意的声音。

“怎么了？”

“…没…没什么。”

徐庶没有回头，但即使这样也能感觉对方的温暖气息从侧旁轻轻拂过耳廓。

“嗯，吴国负责指挥的大都督是陆逊，从这一点上也需要对火计多加提防。对方看来没有船战的打算，这样一来弓箭和长枪反而比刀剑更实用，防火效果出众的生牛皮也需要加大供应…兵器供应的事通知尚方令了吗？ ”

“…是的。”徐庶艰难地咽了咽口水，为了冷却被对方的举动煽动起来的热度，抓住这个空当在脑海里迅速地把四弩五兵六弓八矢从头到尾背了一遍，悄悄地做了个深呼吸，“至于铁索… 距离营地较近的北岸已经派了工程兵去查探，同时我方已提前放出假传令，动摇了沿线相当数量的将领，可以预见远离吴军本阵的部分据点的倒戈，届时自会解 ……唔、嗯？！”

“很好，兵之情主速，趁人之不及，我方也需要提防吴军孤军奇袭本阵，”刚舔了他耳垂的犯人正勾着他的衣领往下拉，在他的脖颈上落下轻如鸿毛浅尝辄止的吻，并若无其事地建议道， “继续说。”

要是平时的徐庶，必会对他上下其手的小动作见招拆招，大不了拉起兜帽逃之夭夭。

但这次不同以往，自己实际上一点儿也不想对这些突袭进行任何反抗，反而渴求着比这些隔靴搔痒的接触更多更强烈的刺激。

更要命的是，这个距离下他能闻到郭嘉身上淡淡的熏香，熟悉的甜美味道酝酿出的暧昧气息让他的喉咙一阵阵发干发紧，说话也不太利索了。

徐庶此时非常庆幸大家有时候说他像大型犬只是打趣而已。

要是他真有毛茸茸的长尾巴的话，肯定已经亢奋地摇起来了。

“从… 从布阵的坚守态势来看，此去直到建邺都不会有大规模的会战，”他听见自己嘶哑的声音，吞咽了一下试图抹拭掉颤音，不幸没有什么效果，“先行到达建邺的部队已得到驻守寿春的兵力支援，足够在吴军的防线上撕开进攻的缺口，应…应该能确保顺利推进为攻城战…当然这只是我粗浅的判断。而进入攻城战之后的具体布置，要等本阵移动到此处后再由郭嘉殿…那个，由奉孝你来进行。 ”

徐庶不动声色地把衣领扯了回来，但搭在自己腰上的手传来的温度，让汇报军情这件事比他记忆中任何一次都难办。

和徐晃在瀑布下面坐个三天三夜的修行都比这容易。

他可以发誓，郭嘉要真是来工作的，他徐元直就把这地图连着桌子一起吃了。

自己的尴尬状况已经被他看出来了吧。

这个消息让他羞愧得头脑一阵晕眩。徐庶把脸埋得更低了，悲痛地咬紧嘴唇，交互揉搓手掌活动了一下因为难以自持的悸动而发颤的手指，使劲捏紧了桌子的边缘。

而郭嘉不依不饶地捏住他垂在身侧的另一只手，在掌心温柔地画圈。

徐庶把手握成了拳头，咳嗽了一声。

“根据目前收集到的情报，建邺城所在之处地势低平，无法居高临下，还有南外城作为支援。建造箭塔需要的木料太多，还是云梯耗材少实、惠，”他发现搭在腰间的手已经不安分地顺着腰线上爬到胸前， “我…已经传令往建好的梯子上抹好泥浆以防备火攻，但敌方定会使用带重木棒的撞车来破坏，”徐庶说着拍了下郭嘉的手，对方悻悻地收了回去，“得加大产量，攻其不备才行。”

缩回去的手很快卷土重来，在他反应过来前迅速地解开了斜挎的那根肩带的金属插扣。

一时大意被压制了外围据点的徐庶，只有叹气的份儿了。

在官渡之战时就把攻城战术熟练地用于野战的郭嘉，比自己更清楚攻城战该如何进击。

而眼下这战术又在另一个地方活学活用了。徐庶感叹的对象在第一波攻击取得成效之后，在他挪动旗标的同时朝胸口那一排绳结发起新一轮攻势。

这让他差点把旗标捏碎了。

“但是如南外城这样的重要、咳、重要地点肯定会安排伏兵，甚至、可能派出大将镇守…”

虽然他不愿承认，但郭嘉干起这个的确驾轻就熟一路到底势如破竹，在他结结巴巴总结的同时，郭嘉已经麻利地把绳结全数解决了。

这让徐庶的心跳声吵得他眩晕，发现要让自己发疯真是件容易的事，而郭嘉对此异常地乐在其中。

“我也是这么想的。“郭嘉一边说着，一边用舌尖细细舔弄徐庶的耳廓，”而且江东的水系复杂，根据地形来看，去往敌军本阵的两条路都需要通过桥梁，南线和西线都可以进攻，也意味着对方可以从两方朝我军发动突袭…不能掉以轻心啊。”

“虽、说江东河流众…众多，但现在是枯水期，对双方来说都难以利用，压制周边据点逼迫，直接派遣工程兵在城墙上开洞，或是靠冲车撞击、咳、撞击城门是比较有效的办法 …”

湿黏的水声回荡在鼓膜深处，徐庶只能不间断地用力思考着可用的计策，好像只要松懈那么一丁点就会对欲望俯首称臣似的。

事实上可能的确如此，自己的声音听起来黏糊糊的。

压制建邺的战术郭嘉一定早就胸有成竹，而且这也不算正式的军议，但即使明知他是在拿自己的反应寻开心，除了逞强继续说下去，他别无选择。

“也…也有人提议冲积平原土质松软，可以挖掘坑道，但之前在周边据点、几次尝试都以失败告终…吴军应是对此早有防备，在城内的深井内放置地听，掌握了我军的进入路线 …你、唔，”

郭嘉不知什么时候把手探入了衣服里面。

徐庶正准备把他揪出来，对方的手指就隔着内衣薄薄的布料擦过胸尖。这让他抬起的手不得不转移方向捏成拳头塞住嘴，并为自己不过受到这么一点轻微的刺激就发出丢脸的声音而恼火起来，瞥了郭嘉一眼。

也许是浮着水气的眸子用来恫吓实在不够凌厉，对方完全没有被威慑到，反而巧妙地变换了下站位，挪到他身后用膝盖分开他的双腿抵住腿根磨蹭，同时慢悠悠地开了口。

“毕竟赤壁之战中被相当程度地弱化，吴国在各方面也都颇为谨慎才是，那些对孙家死心塌地的将领穷鼠啮猫舍命一搏的可能性也很大，这份忠诚倒是可敬，”郭嘉沉静地分析着，同时手一点儿也不沉静地解开了徐庶腰间的系带，探向腰带的搭扣，“不过…赤壁战前吴军就并非上下一心，以薛综和张温等人为代表，大败之后主张投降的这一派比预计的更多， 善加利用的话，在建邺之战能成为很好的策应不是吗。 ”

空气里流动着一种微妙的情色味道，对方愈发兴味盎然的积极攻势让徐庶脊背上窜过一阵细密的刺痒，紧绷到令皮肤发疼的氛围更是害得他的脑子一片混乱，不知该避开这绵延不断的折磨还是干脆朝对方贴过去 。后一个选项的可能性让他痛恨起自己的想象力，转而死盯着地图接着阐述对情势的预想，尽量忽略还有人顶着自己的要害肆无忌惮地攻城略地，远比自己挪动旗标的动作更流畅意图更坚决。

“那个…我有点担忧的是，虽说此时士气高涨，但水军的战力毕竟不比敌方，陆路方面则因天气寒冷难以就地补充粮草，而吴军坚壁清野待我劳师袭远，不速战速决的话，恐怕、对我军、不利 ……”

徐庶屏住气以控制逐渐变得混乱的呼吸，在余光里看见郭嘉把带着流苏的长系带绕在手上攥成一捆，愉快得像是快哼起歌来。

“我赞成，即使元气大伤，他们也是难缠的对手，”他应和着，，“自赤壁之战之后仅仅两个月便乘胜伐吴，曹操大人也是想尽快斩草除根吧。 ”

轻轻拉扯着抽出腰带的动作缓慢得几近刻意，这让徐庶胸口发紧后腰发沉，嘴唇咬得太狠以至于几乎尝到渗血的咸味。而郭嘉顺利突破了最后一道防线，勾上了他的裤子边缘并顺着缝隙滑入。

远较躯干冰凉的手掌，虚浮着贴上了浮起薄汗的——

“——这、这这样一来在建邺聚集起更多的主降派就很重要了！ ”如同扳下了一个机关，徐庶奋力挣开他的怀抱，抓起手边的藤纸和笔，“明天一早我就传令，让已经潜入城内的探子主动接触有投降意愿的官员——”

持笔的手被牢牢握住了。

徐庶僵在这个动作上，甚至不敢回头。

“工作差不多就谈到这里好了，”郭嘉凑在他耳边，语带暧昧而漫不经心，把笔抽出来扔开，慵懒地把两人的手指缠绕在一起， “刚才我猜得没错吧？”

“……… 什么？”

徐庶很快垂下眼睫，却没法掩住泛红的脸，刚刚平复的呼吸又变得困难了。

郭嘉从侧面探过来，歪着头细细钻研他的反应，看着他的喉结在这尖锐的问题下谨慎地滚动，伸出手刻意轻轻搔弄对方下颌短短的胡茬。

“关于……我进来的时候你在想什么，”他的声音轻柔得让人浑身发痒，凑上来把脸埋进徐庶的侧颈，缓慢而随意地厮磨， “提醒你一下，你的表情完全就像中了伏兵一样。 ”

虽然看不见脸但听得出语尾带笑，自己原来一秒也没能糊弄住他的事实让徐庶一阵脱力。

“我的确说了考虑各种可能性可是军师的工作，但我可不是一般的军师，我从来不猜。 ”

“你……”

“对，我在外面观察你好一会儿了，”

郭嘉说着，把桌上的地图卷了起来。

“从…… 什么时候 ……”

“差不多是你瘫在桌上摆弄着笔，念叨我的名字那里开始吧。”他兴致勃勃地把旗标收进盒子，把徐庶的长袍外套往下脱，“要是敌军据点也像你一样缺乏防备，抵抗消极，硬摆出一副难攻不落的样子其实疯狂地想要我快点侵犯进去就好了…嗯，好好利用内应的话这种局面也不是完全没有可能性…”

“呜……！！”

露骨得要命而且正中靶心的话语让血霎时冲上头顶，徐庶红透了脸，拼命想反驳却张口结舌无言以对。

就在这时，噙着窃笑的唇覆上了他的。

以往忙着逃窜的舌头只是稍微犹豫了一下，就迎合似地绕上蹂躏着口腔的入侵者，轻柔地舔舐，接着含住前端小心地用牙齿轻轻啃咬，被引出来用力吮吸时也没有挣扎，如此往复久久纠缠。

这靠冲动填补经验不足的积极态势，让两人分开时郭嘉的呼吸都有些紊乱了。

“呼~有进步嘛。 ”

“……多亏你教导有方。 ”

徐庶抹了抹泡涨发麻的嘴，觉得明天见到其他士卒时只能用被野蜂蛰了才能解释它们为什么红肿成这样。

而他搁在桌面的那只手轻轻一颤。

这是个想要把郭嘉拉过来，却没能完成的动作。

这理应只有他自己知道。

但很不幸，对方不是一般的军师。

“这边是不是已经成功策动内应了？“那一抹窃笑荡漾开来，“不要做无谓的抵抗了，元直，快点投降献城。”

徐庶觉得自己的脸都烫得要冒烟了。

而郭嘉舔了舔唇。

“那么…到我用餐的时间了吧？”

 

含糊不清的呻吟从勉力贴合的唇瓣缝隙中漏出，和淫靡的水声混在一起清晰地回响。激烈抽插的手指时而放缓下来变换摩擦的角度轻轻按压，或者试探般地在柔软下来的边缘打圈似地摩挲。酥麻甜美的感触循着这节奏一点点荡漾开去，化作快感的波浪沿着脊柱上下奔涌，让徐庶几乎产生了正在被那指尖融化的错觉。

“哦呀，这里倒是很诚实不是吗 …我要插第三根手指进去了？ ”

身后传来的那带着蛊惑意味的声音，仿佛要侵犯到脑髓深处一般。

“呼、嗯…… 唔嗯……”

身体因为太久没做变得异常地兴奋起来，饥渴地绞紧手指，让徐庶自己都吃了一惊，狼狈地拼命咬紧牙关，尽可能压抑住冲动，不要晃动腰来索求更多不那么轻柔暧昧的爱抚。

“……你、” 他涨红了脸，把头埋在臂弯里揪紧袖子，几乎要把那薄薄的布料揉碎，用一种半是不满的语气小声道， “…你才、不是来工作的吧 ……”

背对着对方的姿势虽然能藏起发烫的脸，但视线被阻断而无法判断对方的动作反而让身体更加躁动不安。压在背上的温度，被融化的香膏混合着同样用作润滑的体液沿着大腿根往下流动的粘腻，战栗着的膝弯渗出的汗水汇成细流，连布料摩擦皮肤的触感都在火上浇油，徐庶只能咬住衣袖才能堵住喘息。

现在自己还能勉强控制住声音，从以往的经验来看，这也就意味着现在还只能算扰乱阵型的前哨战而已。

——才这种程度，就已经说话不连贯了……

分不清是因为难为情还是雀跃而怦怦直跳的心脏，一阵一阵地发疼。

“请不要怀疑这一点，虽然我是来见你，顺便完成工作的……既然我们在计策的选择上很快就达成共识，尽快切入另一个正题岂不是更好吗？ ”

柔软的唇衔着轻快的回应，顺势贴上他的后颈，以能够留下显眼瘀痕的力度吮吻，在那里留下一个个作为细细品尝证明的鲜艳印记后，压到他耳边。

“其实从我一进门，你大概就已经猜到目前这个被压在桌子上的情形了吧？ ”郭嘉按捺着笑意用舌尖沿着徐庶耳廓的形状撩拨挑弄， “一边想着还要一边认真工作，辛苦了。 ”

“…你…怎么、知道、”

“从吻脖颈那里开始，你就一直在发抖……没意识到吗？”

徐庶对他看得透彻却偏要调戏一番的恶趣味咬牙切齿，但也自知所有抵抗完全都是徒劳。

毕竟郭嘉对自己所有敏感点轻车熟路，几下就能让他溃不成军。

“才刚用手帮你弄出来过这么快又有反应…今天没平时那么能忍嘛，”郭嘉的声音甜得像是在蜜糖里浸过，“而且…这边湿得都乱七八糟了…”

“……你、以为… 、是谁的错、啊 ……？！ ”

“差不多了…想要吗？ ”

慢慢地吐出的这个问句夹带的热意一点点渗透进颈部薄薄的皮肤，与此同时弯起插在身体里的手指关节缓缓画圈的动作让徐庶费力地咽下一声呻吟。

——明明不用问也知道……

“元直？”

用刻意压低的声音叫名字美好得让人欲罢不能，皮肤也从被吻过的地方开始一寸一寸发烫。

“……”

徐庶张了张嘴又闭上，为难地咬紧了唇。

从那个好整以暇地克制着自己别笑得过于明目张胆的表情来看，他绝对是心知肚明却故意捉弄自己。

焦躁轻轻夹住心脏的顶端，让喉咙紧缩起来，无力感几乎要把胸口刺穿，像一根细线一般勒得神经发疼。

“…你、可真是…”

——太狡猾了。

徐庶不得不猛吞口水，润一润嗓子才能发出不那么嘶哑的声音。

如果说那温柔的前戏是对自制的拷问的话，现在就是对羞耻心的酷刑了。

竭力抑制住高涨的欲望装作若无其事可不怎么容易。

眼前都泛起了雾气，额头上因急躁冒出闪闪发光的汗珠。

身经百战的身体对疼痛的耐受值得夸耀，但对诱惑无比脆弱毫无招架之力，叫嚣着被填满被贯穿的渴望。

——就算这样…………就算是这样…怎么可能说得出口啊？！

知道该做什么，却怎么也做不到的痛苦真是无处不在。

但现在可不是适合感怀人生的时候。

瘫软的四肢早就无力抵抗，凭着精神力摇摇晃晃地起身的徐庶，手刚离开桌子，就发现眼前的景物急速地坠了下去。

“………！”

脚下的地板好像是水做的，踩上去的力度瞬间被漩涡卷走。

徐庶费了点时间才意识到变成水的是他的脚，而且他重心不稳踉跄着摔进了对方怀里。

让他发自内心地感到屈辱和羞愤欲绝，多年不用的骂街粗话都快涌上嗓子眼。

“没事吧？”郭嘉扶住他坐在床上，弯起手指蹭过徐庶的眼角，“你是不是…”

“谁哭了…… ！”

在这种情况下他居然还能装得那么通情达理。

我居然还觉得他要命地吸引人。

想到这里徐庶更恼火了，对肇事者怒目而视，分不清自己全身发抖是对郭嘉还是对自己生气。

有机会绝对要报复一下这个总是游刃有余的家伙……

就像面对敌阵遵循兵法一样，随着脑中燃起的战意，前几日在书库翻旧书时翻到的内容快速地掠过脑海。

……虽然这不是对付敌人排兵布阵，但要由不虞之道攻其所不戒的部分是相通的吧。

就算再怎么心急如焚，他也深知焦急和腹诽不能解决任何问题。

自己可是靠见机行事，临场应变，出奇制胜立身于世的军师。

…………… 不过那个… 真的没问题吗 ……

把战场上的策略带到床上也许不是个好主意 ——毕竟对方在这方面的经验比自己强出太多。

但现在，哪怕是要把自己置于险地的计策，也只能采取行动了。

只要能让那张漂亮又得意洋洋…又得意洋洋的脸因为自己扭曲哪怕那么一下，就有试一试的价值。

徐庶咬咬牙把郭嘉推开，忿然怒视着他，扶着床沿跪在地上。

“元…… 元直？”

“……”

他的双唇翕动着想说些什么，但最后还是没有回答，而是用力眨了几下眼睛深吸了一口气，像是终于下定了什么决心一般吞了吞口水，向着郭嘉的两腿之间俯下身，用牙咬着松开了郭嘉的腰带，忐忑地朝上瞟了一眼后扯下裤子，这动作让郭嘉一瞬间浑身僵硬。

“等等、你难道……”

“…不要动。”

温暖湿润的触感和微弱的水声，让郭嘉下意识地屏住呼吸，甚至没什么余裕感叹着耳目一新的俯视角度。视线中毛茸茸的黑色脑袋缓慢地活动着，先是用舌头小心翼翼地碰触，随后卷起舌头环住，接着专注而认真地上下舔弄并轻轻吮吸，同时十分谨慎地窥伺着郭嘉的反应施以爱抚。

这光景让郭嘉心脏一阵痉挛，下意识地想闭上眼睛，但不看又太可惜。

“…舒、… 服吗？”

平日清朗温润的声音低沉而饱浸欲望，变得含混又煽情，让郭嘉一阵头皮发麻。

“…故意含着说话也、太…唔、太犯规了……”

似乎对那因为过度震惊而呆滞的表情和呼吸困难的回答很满意似的，徐庶伏下视线，全心全意地沉浸于用唇舌服侍他的动作。

郭嘉难以置信地瞪大眼睛，因为捉弄他而产生的小小罪恶感被彻底粉碎——这已经远远不是煽风点火程度了，他决定就算等下徐庶哭着求饶，今天哪怕做到昏过去都不能放过他。

虽然技术不怎么样，但光是把那份用心和细致用在这件事上，就已经比任何快感更能令人疯狂，足够让郭嘉缴械投降了。

这种时候不好好享受实在对不起对方，但怎么能在这里就败下阵来呢。

他咬咬牙略微支起身子，轻轻把徐庶推开。

那侧着头像是品尝什么美味的东西一样贪婪地从根部到顶端舔舐的妖冶动作，让以冷静头脑为傲的军师祭酒一阵眩晕。而被有些不情愿地分开后，舌尖拉起的银丝和不满的低声呜咽更让他的思考霎时间一片空白，过了好一阵才勉强恢复清醒，伸手想拉他起来。

在他呆住的这短短几秒中，被推开的徐庶飞快地陷入了近乎绝望的自暴自弃状态萎靡下去。

……还是不行吗。

本来就完全没有自信能做好 ——但整个吞下去实在是远比想象的吃力得多了。

是该先用手开始？不对 …节奏和深度有问题？表情？呼吸？还是说声音应该弄响一点？

这家伙应该这方面经验丰富吧，要和那些花街的姑娘们比我可 ……

他下意识地抬起手擦拭来不及吞下的唾液抹在唇上，细细体味着口腔里扩散开来的苦涩感，郁闷地想着。

但是轻微战栗着的身体里那不断蹿升翻滚着热度，这让没剩多少的判断力急速下降，耐性也消磨殆尽，别说闹别扭或是逃避现实，连最擅长的自我苛责都无暇顾及了。

激将法也行不通的话…浮现在脑海中的最终策略让徐庶的脸烫得要烧起来。

——不不不，这只是发情而已，又不是发疯。

但这迟来的羞耻心也没办法阻止他了。

毕竟跟被郭嘉恶意挑逗起来的难耐相比，残存的理智的力量实在微乎其微。

 

想要扶着他起身的手僵在半空中。

徐庶的动作迅速又猛烈，几乎让郭嘉疑惑这到底是攻击还是调情，而他没多少时间用来摇摆不定，就已经被按倒在了床上，他用了几秒钟来平息眼前冒出的金星后用手肘撑起上身，而费力地扑腾了一番后终于跨坐在他腰上的徐庶微微喘息，湿漉漉的眼睛带着一丝怒气，高挑身躯的阴影颇具威胁性地覆盖上他的脑袋。

郭嘉怀疑自己的头刚才撞坏了。

——我不是在做梦吧。

不，就算在最夸张的梦里也没有过这么火辣刺激的口味啊。

现在这气势汹汹的架势，让徐庶身为前不良少年的黑历史空前地可信。

也许是因为一向性情温顺眼神羞怯，都快让人忘了他的利齿獠牙。

总的来说，作为军师的徐元直比较擅长从细节看破对方的策略进行反击，而不是行险招奇袭。

郭嘉第一次发现自己在对方层出不穷的意外攻势下毫无招架之力。

隔着徐庶的肩膀看到营帐的顶棚，这还是第一次体验。

“你为什么……”

“……因为你好像会喜欢，所以 …特、特意补习了一下 …我可不会手下留情的，做好觉悟吧。 ”

徐庶用极其细微的声音小小地嘟囔着，抬起手撩起被汗水湿透的头发，抿紧了唇。

靠着对这个景色的回忆接下来半个月连工作的时候都能笑出声了。郭嘉半是认真地这么想着。

这蛊惑人心的动作到底是无意还是又一个要命的策略，他已经没法分辨了。

但对于徐庶来说，虽然对方惊慌失措的表情值得他在心里暗想算自己先下一城，但从战略层面来说，这在让他痛心的失策之中绝对算得上前三位。

在沉下腰的一瞬间他就后悔了。

对自己向来不擅长把握分寸深有自觉，为了不因太粗暴而伤到对方，他的动作足够缓慢，而且刚被手指进出扩张过，没有滞涩地吞了进去……

被完全贯穿的力道与深度，和之前的可不是一个等级。

“~~~~~~~~~！”

他连叫都叫不出声来了。

窒息般强烈的感觉让眼睛渗出泪水，视野忽明忽灭，心跳都要停止了。

他不得不攀附着郭嘉的肩膀，才能稳住颤抖的身体，大口喘息着。

“…真的、没关系吗？”

耳边气息不稳的郭嘉的声音，下身紧密相连的濡湿触感和淫猥水声，抚上脸颊的手掌肌肤的温度 …

徐庶发自内心地觉得非常，非常，非常有关系。

但他实际上什么都说不出来，甚至连用眼神装作没事的余力都没有。

这一点点主动权的代价也太大了。

“虽然逞强也是你的可爱之处 …太辛苦的话还是 …呼 …”郭嘉长长地舒了一口气，沿着腰线滑动手指， “你的身体和计策差不多一样要命 …”

“哈啊、嗯、你… 安静点……！ ”

断裂的句子从齿间散出，这刺激虽强烈但还不足以把矜持全数粉碎，带着啜泣的声音用词强硬却近乎哀切，刚才那份逞强来的气势早就灰飞烟灭，他只能泪眼婆娑地拼命换气。

“在害羞？” 令人心痒的反差使得郭嘉忍不住戏弄起他来， “奇怪啊，难得在床上变得和战场上一样有攻击性了… ”

“闭、嗯、闭嘴……”

咽下短促的喘息，从牙缝里挤出威胁的同时，把松松垮垮地挂在胳膊上的衣服拉回来的努力也以失败告终，徐庶试图抓起另一边的衣领咬紧，以堵住涌到嗓子眼的呻吟。

“嗯？听不清楚，不过……”

郭嘉按住他的扯衣服的手，缓慢地抚上徐庶平坦的腰腹和胸口，爬过那常年厮杀留下的许多细小的旧伤，注视了一会儿这些只有自己知道的痕迹后从锁骨边侧慢慢向上，擦过喉结下方的凹陷，扶着他的脸问道。

“……你这是从哪儿学来的？”

“…………”

在帮忙整理书库的时候，徐庶各种意义上领略到了许昌藏书的丰富。

但很多事情书上都没提过。

比如现在，怀里的人摩擦着自己皮肤的柔软发丝、鼻尖，眨动的睫毛乃至不稳的吐息，都会给身体带来刺激，而这过于温和的刺激，反而更加强烈地煽动欲望。

果然艳情读本这种肤浅的东西，远远比不上兵法严谨负责。徐庶不禁忧伤地想。

“纸上谈兵可是要吃亏的，元直。不过我不得不承认 …你在这个方面的计策也很优秀， ”像是读取了他的思考一般，郭嘉一边朝他的颈窝吹气，一边不怀好意地把唇角扬得不能再高 ，“ 而且个人来说，我可能更喜欢这边的。 ”

伴着水声和肌肤摩擦的声音，承受着两人体重的床吱呀作响。

这个声音让徐庶绷紧了身体，踌躇着试图开口。

“那个、奉孝… 我、唔！”

但刚刚放松一点，比起话语先行零落的却是高上一阶的呻吟，把他吓得再一次咬紧了唇。与此同时，郭嘉把额头搁到徐庶肩上，在锁骨上烙下一连串的吻，抚上腹部的手安慰似地爬上被汗水湿润的胸口，紧接着用手指玩弄起乳尖。

这个虐待狂，用的还是没摘手套的那只手。

隔着皮革的感触略微粗糙却各外鲜明，先是温柔地逗弄，然后故意停一会放开手，像奏乐般时而急促时而轻缓，若即若离地划圈。

“等、… 啊、哈啊……！ ”

因为他的动作带来的酥痒感耸起肩挣扎，哪怕是这么微小的反应，也顶撞到了下面。

这让徐庶猛然想起，这个姿势是要由自己来做些什么才对。

他试图回忆一下动作要领，但是脑袋和腰腿一样已经使不上力气了。

这种狼狈的状况实在是意料之外的穷途末路。

郭嘉没给他太多走神的时间，绕开那些迟疑的阻拦，不依不饶地用唇吮吸后换舌头舔弄，然后用牙齿浅咬，同时手指继续爱抚着另一边。

“忘了问你了……可以舔吗？ 会不会融化掉啊？”

那湿软的触感把他的所有思路搅成黏糊糊的一团，不由得把手搭在郭嘉肩上，摇晃起身体。

“你不都已经……！啊、 ”

“唔、元直…”

忍不住叫出声的同时，徐庶也没有听漏对方那一声闷哼。

就是这个了，优秀的军师无论身处什么境地都要能把握敌军的弱点。

徐庶半闭着眼睛长出一口气，重新调整好姿势变换挤压与摩擦的角度摆动腰臀，小心尝试了几次后很快掌握了给对方更强烈刺激的方法，动作从不自觉变得有技巧性起来。

看着郭嘉因为自己的举动而难耐地拧起眉，唇间漏出的喘息带着满足的呻吟，徐庶从心底涌起一种报复的快感，对自己撩拨起了对方的欲望大为受用。

“怎么、样……奉孝？”

他挑起郭嘉的下颌，少有地在床上尝到了身高差的甜头。

但郭嘉似乎对他的耀武扬威并不介意，而是享受着这个被挑衅的姿势扶着他的腰，略微用力。

“让我、呼…想想…嗯，应该是在、再往左边一点吧……好了。”

徐庶还没明白这是什么意思，郭嘉就笑了起来，向上顶起胯部的同时扣着他的髋骨往下压。

“什、 唔、啊、啊啊！”

一阵阵甘甜的麻痹从腰间窜起，前所未有的快感强烈到让人不知所措，在感到惊慌之前瞬间攫获了所有感官，在全身上下是疯狂流窜起来。所有的刺激都变得鲜明而闪亮，如浪潮般从脚底席卷到脑髓，他狂乱地摇着头弓起了身体，胸膛伴着急促的喘息剧烈起伏，泪水扑簌扑簌往下落，分开的双腿似乎支撑不住身体的重量而颤抖起来。

“不、不要动、…奉孝 ……嗯、哈啊、啊！ ”

徐庶恍惚中感觉到郭嘉正轻轻抚摸着他的后颈，尽力让他安心。

渐渐适应了的刺激变成妙不可言的漂浮感，让他在心荡神驰的陶醉中攀上了顶峰，双臂绞缠上郭嘉的背脊，同时感到对方的灼热释放在体内。

“嗯…… 呼、嗯……”

潮湿的液体溅上腹部，但徐庶的脑袋里面空白一片，顾不上去擦掉。

“这个意乱情迷的样子，真让人担心你会被谁抢走 ……”

话音未落，抓着他肩膀的手突然加大了力度，郭嘉仰起头看着徐庶。

“我、我才、担心，”徐庶狠狠地瞪着他，但高潮过后泪汪汪的眼睛实在不太适合生气，这姿势也不适合太剧烈的动作，“明明知道、我…只有你一个 …因为想要触碰你、怕你厌烦才…做这种事、会不会觉得我很、”

夹杂着愤怒的声音很快被发酸的鼻腔和压抑呻吟的努力压得几近熄灭，更别提郭嘉突然把他抱紧，还在锁骨上咬了一口。

“嗯，的确很淫乱。”郭嘉仰起头凑在他耳边，笑意盈盈地接道：“怎么办，光听这句就又要射出来了。”

“我、我想… 嗯、想说的是 ‘任性 ’！ ”

绯色顿时从脸颊染到耳朵尖，在徐庶气急败坏地推开他的瞬间，郭嘉的手不安分地探向他试图扯下衣摆遮住却欲盖弥彰的部位。 

“已经很淫乱了……你今天真不是一般的贪心啊，这是第几次了？”

徐庶压紧衣摆以尴尬地掩饰欲望的轮廓想要逃开，却被又一次环住背拉近，感觉到对方灵巧的手指隔着柔软布料凑上来。

“要是讨厌就认真点反抗如何？ ”

徐庶都能听见自己沸腾的血液翻滚着冒出气泡了。

“…这种、唔，说法…… 太狡猾了、 ”

“一边哭一边说想要被你触碰这样的话才狡猾吧，那也是计算好的？可怕的军师，越来越擅长让人欲火焚身了… ”

敏感到发痛的部分被对方的肆意翻弄，顶端渗出透明的液体让手指的活动更加顺畅，这剥夺了他抵抗的全部力气，屈服而顺从地把头靠在郭嘉肩上，颤栗着沉溺其中止不住地喘息。

让对方误以为自己占了先手而轻敌大意，冒进深入之后，偷袭弱点瞬间翻盘——你才是可怕的军师吧。

郭嘉的声音打断了他迷迷糊糊的感叹。

“…再任性一点也没关系的。 ”

“……什、么… ？”

“知道你也想要我，我很高兴哦……元直。 ”

“呜…… ！”

“因为牵手，拥抱，接吻基本都是我主动， ”郭嘉扁扁嘴，“之前还说过 ‘不能满足你的话不会束缚你阻止你找别的人作为对象 ’吧？虽然知道这是因为元直在体谅我，而且花名在外是我的错，但是不被信任到这个程度实在是让人伤心…”

要不是他手上毫不留情地折磨自己的弱点害得自己酸软酥麻直不起腰的话，这台词还真有那么点让人心疼。

“所以再任性一点也没关系的。 ”郭嘉加大了手上的力道，满意地听到对方尖声抽气， “毕竟能说出 ‘我会只看着你一个人，也请你只看着我 ’的你本来其实是独占欲很强的类型嘛。明明容易受伤又怕寂寞，却为了体谅我强忍着占有欲备受折磨的样子，实在太让人心痒痒了…如果现在这个就是你撒娇的方式的话，我热烈欢迎。 ”

“什、…… 嗯、啊！”

想起来都害羞到恨不得在地上滚的丢脸告白，居然在这种情况下被翻出来。

但甜美的麻痹感不断攀升蔓延到脑内肆意翻搅的现在，徐庶真的找不出什么合适的抗议。

而且他光理解郭嘉喋喋不休的独白都已经非常困难了。

“故意为难你也是我不对…不过先说好了，我可一点也不打算反省。 ”

郭嘉忍不住笑了。

人家都说军师们都是嘴上绝对不服输的家伙，看来的确有几分道理。

自己也就算了，眼前这人不惜用行动来取代语言表达意愿，迫不及待而颇具侵略性的姿态，还是第一次看见。

“那、那个… 刚、嗯、刚才就 …想问 …”

“怎么？”

郭嘉手上的动作停下来，徐庶像被那温柔的询问眼神灼伤一样瞥开目光，平复了下呼吸后，有点无措地看着他。

“我是不是… 很重？对不、起，没想到这一点…”他抱歉地垂下头，怯生生地抬起湿润的眼睛，声音嘶哑而微弱，“但是… 不好意思，我………起不来了。”

徐庶很清楚，这意味着自己的防守反击全线退败，接下来是对方展开歼灭战的时间了。

郭嘉看起来也对此了然于心，因为他看起来忍笑忍得脸颊发痛。

“既然你投降了，我们就换一下吧？”

他拉起徐庶的左手，在手腕上轻轻一吻，右手顺着颤抖着的腿搭上腰，稍一用力，翻身把他压在下面。

“刚才的视角很有新鲜感，但这边也难以割舍 …别紧张，我一向善待俘虏，”郭嘉在徐庶颈侧支起手臂，朝下看着他因为瞬间逆转的形势绷紧脊背，“对你的努力给点奖赏如何…希望我怎么做？ ”

“随、你喜欢…… 就好、”

“是说对你为所欲为也可以了？ ”郭嘉捋着徐庶的头发，用指腹描他的唇线，“不要害羞嘛，想和喜欢的人做舒服的事有什么不对的？ 而且你挺有想象力不是吗……”

“…请你、别说了…”

徐庶受不了似地别过头去，想合拢膝盖，看上去却更像是热切地缠上并加紧了对方的腰。

“一向驯服的你会来挑逗我还真是成长了不少，虽然害羞的和放荡的都很可口 ，但实在是太磨人了， ”郭嘉的手指沿着脖颈的线条游走，在浮着薄汗的皮肤上面打滑， “难道说你是故意的，这其实是连环计？从最开始就知道我在门外，为了诱惑我才……了不起，不愧是从第一次见面就不断出乎我意料… ”

他一边说着一边抚上徐庶的胸口，乳尖被指尖欺负似的推来推去，在挤压下变得饱满。

“怎么…… 可、唔、可能 ……”

错选了极其吃亏的策略不说，进行到一半太沉迷差点忘了接下来该怎么办——身为军师他死都不会承认。

徐庶把头向后仰去，再次咬紧了唇。

郭嘉在显眼地露出来的脖颈上面，印下一连串安慰似的浅吻。

“我在夸奖你的计策行之有效。但是你不愿意的话，不必为了迎合我的喜好来勉强、 ”

“不、不愿意的话，”徐庶打断了他的话，回答的声音却越来越小， “就算是我也…不会做到这个地步 …”

“虽然这份心意我很感动，但还是亲自开发来得更有乐趣，先说好…面对你的时候，我可没有你想象的那么游刃有余，”郭嘉啃咬着他的耳垂，柔软的金发蹭得徐庶痒酥酥的， “我的意思是，可能温柔不起来了。 ”

“…不温柔也没关系，”他的紧张地等待着对方的下一步动作， “我 ……”

“什么？”

郭嘉拉起徐庶的一边脚踝架上自己的肩膀笑着，直直地望进他眼眸里。

“……没、没什么。”

来不及移开眼睛，这太过刺激的画面让徐庶抬起双臂挡住自己的视线和脸，闷声闷气地回答。

“想听你说点淫词浪语可真不容易，”郭嘉扶着他右腿，在内侧柔软的皮肤上印下一个吻，随后欺身压了上去， “是我努力得还不够？不过我们聊得很多了，接下来你只需要一边啜泣着叫我的名字一边忘情地求饶就可以了。 ”

“…我才不会求、呜… 啊、啊啊！你、直接就、”

夹带着细微钝痛的快感像浪潮一样吞没了他，眼前一阵阵地发白，质问因为被用力顶入瞬间填满而变了调，连喘息声都被撞得支离破碎。

“我可是、警告过你了。”

郭嘉的语气里溶着惯有的安抚人心的韵律，俯下身吻他的温柔和蛮横的冲刺抽插形成过于强烈的对比，这让徐庶连呼喊对方名字这个任务都很难完成了。

“啊、啊嗯、慢、嗯、慢一点… ”

“你以为是谁的错… 唔、”郭嘉蹙起眉，“突然收紧下面 …这次是故意的吧？ ”

“谁让你那…得意的脸、看了就、 哈啊、啊…！ ”

徐庶的抗议换来的是更激烈的侵入，对方的手捏紧了他的膝弯，力道大得能留下淤青。

“竟然还有反击的余力，”郭嘉一挺身凑到他眼前，把徐庶挡住脸的手钉在床单上，舔掉他眼角的泪痕，“平时拼命压抑欲求的你、一旦彻底失去理智会为了追求快感放纵到什么程度，要不要来试试看？”

徐庶艰难地吞吞口水，开始用一片混乱的脑海里仅剩的一点意志认真地考虑放弃自尊心求饶的必要性。

“我知道你在想什么，答案是不可能，我早就已经给过你机会了，要恨就恨自己的倔强吧。”

郭嘉吻了吻他的鼻尖，笑得一脸天真无邪。

“你、禽兽吗……”

徐庶的声音无可抑制地带上了呜咽和哭腔，这非常不识时宜，招致了郭嘉在他下唇上嗜虐般的啃咬。

“哦呀，这种问题不应该在诱惑我之前就弄清楚吗…元直？ ”

一个低低的笑带着湿热的气息压在他脸颊上。

“……那就我来慢慢告诉你吧，夜还很长呢。 ”

 

微张的唇间零落的舒缓呼吸温暖着自己的锁骨，只要稍微探身就可以吻到他。

太有提神效果了。

郭嘉静静地看着徐庶安稳的睡颜。

对于习惯了权谋诡变与生死无常的他们来说，这样的片刻宁静宝贵得微微发亮。

这在乱世之中，哪怕是暴风雨前的宁静，也太过奢侈了。

他用下巴磨蹭了一下对方的胡须，轻轻闭上眼，从搭在枕边的手，到额前细碎的黑发，昨晚哭得太厉害红肿起来的眼睑，到鼻尖，到唇角，印下一个个柔软的吻。

浓密的睫毛扇动起来，徐庶半睁开眼睛，蠕动了两下。

“……我不想弄醒你的。”

郭嘉带着浅浅的笑意看着他，抚上他的脸。

视线彷徨地游移了一会捕捉到他的脸，迷迷糊糊的徐庶安心地在嘴角弯起甜蜜的弧度，歪歪头压了个简短的吻在他手心里。

郭嘉环上他的腰抱紧，叹了口气。

“直接就可以伸手搂住的感觉真好，一想到回本阵又要陷入元直不足的兵粮告急状态……”

“那个……要全面展开战线还需要你指挥布置，请努力工作。“

“这时候说‘我也好想你好寂寞请待在我身边不要留下我一个人求你快抱我’比较可爱。”

“…………………………不好意思，我觉得不可爱也无所谓。”

“昨天晚上，你可是用尽浑身解数在表达这个意思…虽然里面的一个字也没说。”

徐庶似乎清醒了一些，扭动着挣脱开拥抱的桎梏，拉起被子把大半个脸整个盖住，只剩下泛着窘迫的琥珀色映着郭嘉的脸。

“现在才害羞……是不是有点晚了？ ”

他的话让徐庶把整个脸都捂起来，从指缝里看他。

“不好意思，第一句话应该说‘昨晚的你真是太棒了’”郭嘉用食指挠他捂着脸的手背，温柔地沿着轮廓摩挲，轻吻着指节，“先说好，我可不会为我的技术好到不可思议让你昏过去好几次道歉……还有，你藏起来的那另一个为这个战场准备的计划我也看过了。”

“……！”

那大惊失色的表情让他狡黠地笑起来。

而徐庶为自己的失策咬紧了嘴唇。

虽然的确对郭嘉夸过海口，他并不是故意去找的，才不是。

只是和李典的闲聊中听到书库竟然还有自己没看过的书，出于拓展知识面的需要才有所涉猎。

当然了，既然确认了交往关系，能对可能发生的…实战有一定的指导意义也未尝不可。

这么想的自己，天真地低估了敌人的强大。

才刚翻开脸上就火辣辣地烧了起来，被他慌慌张张地卷好扔到没人拿得到的书柜顶上。

不知廉耻！！而且为什么还是带图的？！

但那之后的整整一个时辰，翻过数本兵书后，看到的内容依然在脑海里挥之不去。

徐庶不得不低眉顺眼地向管理员借来梯子，踮起脚尖抻长了胳膊才把它从落满灰尘的柜顶取下来，找了个没人的角落鬼鬼祟祟地展开书简，度过了一个但凡有一丝风吹草动都要心惊肉跳左顾右盼一番的下午，走出书库的时候都觉得脚步虚浮。

而含辛茹苦的学习成果，正捏在最不想被他知道的人手上。

“重要的东西不应该放在枕头底下， ”郭嘉朝他挥了挥小小的纸卷，玩味地感叹：“不过还真是颇费了一番心思啊…… ”

“因为…奉孝身边的人都那么有魅力，我只有拼命努力才、”徐庶吞了吞口水，眼睁睁地看着他把自己天真地以为保护得最周全的机密情报捏在手里，想起昨晚的拙劣表现不由得心情灰暗起来，“还差得很远吧……”

“你要是稍微再缺乏魅力一点，我可能就能忍到让你吃完哪怕半个包子之后再开始调戏你了…别这么自卑嘛。”

“对不起了，我就是这么自卑。”

“那很好，不需要刻意改变，“郭嘉把他拉近，抵着额头，”我喜欢的就是这样自卑又拼命努力的你…想听更具体的吗？”

徐庶的脸刷地红透了，想别过头去却被对方用两手固定住。

“明明更不得了的事情都做足了，稍微被调戏一下就害羞的这个表情，我很喜欢。”

“那个…正常人都会不好意思的吧……？”

全然不顾徐庶的低声抱怨，郭嘉抬起手揉捻着他耳侧的头发。

“摸起来很干爽的头发和小胡茬，垂下来的眉毛，偷偷看着我又不敢对视的眼睛，无论是情话还是计策都认真倾听的耳朵，在转移话题上很笨拙但是接吻越来越擅长了的嘴，我很喜欢。”

“够了，别说了、我……哇！”

对方的手一路向下，探向裹在被子里的部分。

“总是故意用衣领藏起来的脖颈和锁骨，胸口和背上的伤痕，还有对欲望很诚实的…这里。”

“等、等一下…”

“想欺负你又想爱惜你，想温柔一点又想做点过分的事情，”郭嘉感叹道，“明明元直看起来无法征服也不需要保护，这才是乐趣所在…至少永远都不会厌倦这一点，我非常肯定。”

“你、嗯、先把手…放开、”

“趁着还不用起床去准备军议，我们来谈谈另一个作战计划如何…超长持久战和野战你想先试试哪个？“郭嘉闲着的那只手把密函大小的纸片展开来，眯起眼睛辨识着上面的字迹，”‘把对方绑在床上’也不错 …不过 ‘在床上撒玫瑰花瓣然后把自己扒光了躺上去等着 ’还是算了，看起来像是张郃的风格，”徐庶手忙脚乱地想把纸片抢回来，郭嘉朝他坏心眼地笑笑，加大了握着他弱点的那只手上的力道逼退了他的攻势，继续读道：“嗯…这个‘写一封色气满满的情书偷塞在书桌里 ’看起来比较适合你啊，回到许昌我可以期待一…唔？”

徐庶实在是不想听下去了，他扳住郭嘉脸颊往自己的方向拉，直接用嘴堵住对方，成功地让对方安静下来。而这个举措似乎正中下怀，唇瓣的轻触变成越来越深入的吻，郭嘉用夹着字条的手把他的耳朵堵住，让掺杂着小声吸气的接吻声放得更大，像是在脑海里回荡。

来不及咽下的唾液沿着嘴角流下沾湿了脸颊，这让徐庶刚刚清晰了一点的脑袋又开始迷糊，情不自禁地低声喘息起来，软塌塌地陷在床里。

郭嘉倒是清醒了许多，脸上又浮现出他惯有的得意，弯着眉眼问道。

“想要吗？”

手中虚握着的温热渐渐濡湿，他轻轻刮弄着顶端，笑着看到徐庶艰涩地吞咽了一下。

“……你、唔、不是…也一样么。”

徐庶弯起发抖的膝盖，抵在他两腿间刺探敌情，仰起脸不服输地答道，故意不说出对方所希望的答案。

“哦呀，昨天的吸取教训得很快嘛…不过你要学的还多着呢。”

郭嘉嗤笑支起身子，压在他上面用两手禁锢着他的腰身，用舌尖戳刺着依然有点肿的嘴唇。

“…奉、孝…先、先提醒你一下，等会我们还、”

“前线的情况昨天已经汇报完了，军事会议就交给我这个总指挥来主持，”郭嘉加深了笑意揶揄道，“我也是会吸取教训的，这次不会让工作抢走你了，我才是你的恋人。”

徐庶本还想反驳些什么，却被这个称呼堵得哑口无言。

“给你放个假，今天就不用…也别想下床了。”

这个听起来会很累但也很不错的威胁让他更没意见了。

但这也不代表着他打算任凭对方随心所欲。

“……我、”

“嗯？”

“…那个…我想、从背后来……可以吗。”

也就到此为止了，就自己来说……应该算是做得不错了吧。

能再次看到对方目瞪口呆，而且被折腾得腰酸背痛还要再被吃拆入腹的时候至少能选一种比较温和的烹饪方式，努力也不是毫无成果。

在郭嘉低下头俘获他的唇，用另一个亲吻偷走他全部的注意力之前，徐庶暗暗想道。

 

END


End file.
